FIG. 1 shows a conventional drum scanner system, which operates as follows. That is, an input scanning drum 41' is revolved by a motor 42', while an input scanning head 43' provided against the drum 41' is moved along a feed screw by a motor 44'. The head 43' scans an original to obtain color component signals R (Red), G (Green) and B (Blue). In this operation, the motors 42' and 44' are respectively controlled by a motor controller 40'. The color component signals R, G and B undergo color correction, gradation correction and so forth in a color computer 50' to be converted into color separation signals Y (Yellow), M (Magenta), C (Cyan) and K (Black). The color separation image signals Y, M, C and K undergo magnification conversion of their main scanning direction factors (wherein the main scanning direction is the revolving direction of the input scanning (recording) drum) by a magnification ratio converter 60' and they are respectively converted by a halftone dot generator 80' into corresponding halftone dot signals, by which a recording beam emitted from a recording head 93' is controlled to expose a photosensitive material (including films) mounted on a recording drum 91'. On the other hand, the recording drum 91' is revolved by a motor 92' under the control of a motor controller 90'. While the recording head 93' is moved in the sub-scanning direction (wherein the sub-scanning direction is the direction parallel to the axis of the input scanning (recording) drum) along a feed screw by a motor 94' under the control of the motor controller 90' as well.
As mentioned above, it is recognized that, for obtaining plural color separation images of an original, various data requisite for reproducing the images, i.e., condition data for color computing and magnification ratio data of both the main and the sub-scanning direction factors, are needed to be set up, or provided, respectively to the color computer 50', the magnification converter 60' and to the motor controllers 40' and 90'. Thus conventionally the various data have been manually input by means of function keys connected to the devices mentioned above.
However, in such a conventional manner as mentioned above, a data input process to set up various condition data for the next original must be repeated every time the present original is scanned. This will be especially disadvantageous when color separation images are recorded onto desired portions of a photosensitive material according to a desired layout pattern by scanning a plurality of originals. That is, it is necessary for an operator to operate various switches and function keys for every original, which is very complicated and time-consuming even for a highly-skilled operator.